Last Living Escort
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Effie's background story on how she became an escort for Twelve and goes through all the way until after Mockingjay. Hayffie all the way :-)
1. Chapter 1

Escort. It's such a fancy word for being a nanny really. I have no idea why I end up in this position. I am a respectable member of the society, a very civilized one by the way. I am envied by all and desired too. My face has graced all the fashion magazines of the Capitol and yet President Snow has chosen me to be an Escort. One of the laws in the city is when the President had designated you to a position, you do it and you do it well, so I would say that I don't have a choice in the matter. It's fine. I can make peace with it but when I found out I was being assigned at District Twelve of all other places, I was truly hurt. Not only it was a really poor district, but also because Twelve hasn't produced any Victors since Haymitch Abernathy. Oh, and don't get me started with Haymitch Abernathy. Sure, he's good looking and incredibly charming but the last few years, he lost his touch. He became a drunk and lost his care about his job as Mentor. I never once heard a good remark about him.

Mother told me to chin up and bear it. It's what us Trinkets do. We do our best of what is given to us and we do it with class so that's what I must do. I packed my bags and went on the train to travel to Twelve. I am disappointed at how unorganized Twelve's team system is. The former Escort Cilia must've been overwhelmed by the challenge. She quit by the way. Who does that? It's such a disgrace to be called a quitter. I deal with the mess the best I could with the little time I had. I set a proper timetable and itinerary. Schedule is my specialty among other things.

The Reaping is set in three hours so I have time to visit the Victors' Village to prepare Haymitch Abernathy. I must say that it shocked me to see how quiet the village is. Of course, it is quiet since there is only one Victor in the district. Therefore, only one person residing in here. I learned that his family died in a fire years ago so he's really alone. I kind of felt sorry for him but that all went away when he opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Just like that? No greetings? No pleasantries? No manners?

"Good morning, Mr. Abernathy. My name is Effie Trinket. I am your new Escort. May I come in?" I introduced myself.

He didn't answer me but moved aside anyway so I can step inside his home. It is a pigsty. There are empty bottles everywhere and I swear there were some spoilt foods on the table.

"Where is Cilia?" he asked again.

"Oh, Cilia decided to take on another job", I answered as polite as I can, not highlighting the fact that she quit on him. He got it though.

"Well, that was expected from day one", he muttered and then slouched on the sofa. "So, you're new and little too young for the job. Are you looking for a little excitement in your boring life, eh? Let me tell you. This isn't the best place for that", he asked mockingly.

"I am not the one for excitement, Mr. Abernathy. Now. We only have less than three hours before the Reaping so we must get you ready", I answered vaguely before diverting the topic.

He scowled and drank his alcohol at seven in the morning.

"That won't take long. Don't worry, princess", he said.

Did he just call me princess? I hate that. I am not a princess. I am a hardworking woman who make a living of my own.

"Doesn't look like that from here", I spat.

That seemed to interest him because he put down the bottle to look at me.

"Well, the new girl has spunk. I like that. We might get along pretty well", he muttered.

If my guess is right, I think he is just stalling. All the banter is pointless. I don't tolerate tardiness and I won't be late for my first Reaping.

"I brought you your clothes for today's Reaping. I suggest you take a shower and get dressed. I don't want to be late", I said firmly.

"Sweetheart, I dress myself. I don't like putting on your Capitol crap", he dismissed.

Capitol crap? We have the best materials at everything and sense of style too. We're not dim and grim.

"Not anymore, Mr. Abernathy. Cilia might've tolerated this kind of attitude but not me. I don't consent lack of manners. We don't know each other very well and I don't expect as to be friends but I expect a little professionalism from you. You're your district's representative whether you like it or not. How you present yourself reflects to your district which is why you were having tough time gathering Sponsors for the past few years. I am here to help change that because your Tributes deserve more", I explained.

He frowned.

"Tell me, sweetheart. What do our Tributes really deserve?" he asked waiting for me to say something ignorant like what he must've thought of me at first.

"They deserve to have their best chance. I know how the games work. Not all of them will come back but at least they deserve a shot to be that Victor and if they cannot even get a single Sponsor to give them food, I say we're as good as the one who killed them right there", I answered.

That answered shocked him. My best is that he's not used to Capitol dolls putting him in his place. He grabbed the clothes from my hand and proceeded upstairs. I have only met him in less than an hour and I am already exhausted. I think this will be a long year. I realized that I am standing in the middle of the pigsty and my eyes and brain couldn't take it anymore so I started cleaning up even though I am not dressed for this. He must still be in the shower so cleaning is a good way for me to occupy myself.

"What are you doing?" he asked and it almost made me drop the plate. I didn't hear him coming.

"Cleaning up. This is no way to live, Mr. Abernathy and if we're going to work together, I need you in good health. The kids will need a Mentor and I am not qualified for that. So, since you're ready now. Shall we?" I answered and gestured towards the door.

He rolled his eyes around but started walking anyway.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be a pain of my ass this year?" he muttered and that made me smile somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reaping is not exactly what I have watched all those years ago. It's not festive. There were no clappings by the audience. It's very silent. I thought it was me at first, because I am new. Maybe they are not used to see me because I am not Cilia but then I realized it wasn't me. It was the Reaping itself. I maintained the smile on my face because I was on television. Everything is broadcast. I picked a piece of paper from a clear glass bowl and announced it.

"Margaret Danish", I called.

My eyes almost fall out from my face when I saw a little girl walking towards the stage. She must've just turned twelve. Her face was as white as paper. I guided her towards me and let her stand beside me. Then, I drew another one again.

"Jeffrey Woodstock", I called.

The boy is a little older than the girl but not too much, thirteen perhaps. They are both so innocent and young for the games I have seen on television.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor", I declared before leaving the stage.

They were tears as the two bid their families goodbye. I watched by the door and it broke my heart each time I heard them say 'I love you' to each other. This is certainly not the games I was hoping for. This is not what they show on TV.

"You cry, you'll ruin your makeup, princess", Haymitch muttered behind me.

I turned and met his eyes. They are not condescending which what I was expecting from what he said. They are sad. They are also looking at me intensely like they're searching for something.

"I don't cry in public, thank you very much, and besides, what is there to cry about? We finally got our Tributes. We should hop on the train and celebrate", I answered with the best smile I got but that didn't make him smile.

He just kept on staring at me until I gave up first and turned away my gaze. What is up with him? Is he really that drunk? The man is driving me crazy already.

"Well, come, come…time is ticking", I said to cut the awkward conversation as early as possible.

Margaret and Jeffrey are both dears. They are sure lacking manners but that can be improved. They are both willing to learn and they listen very well. In about half an hour, they both memorized how to use utensils properly and eat with manners which is good news. Of course, I know it will not help them inside the arena but showing good manners will help them appeal to the Capitol people and get them Sponsors.

"Children, this is Cinna. He is an amazing designer, one of a kind and my personal favorite. He has decided to become your stylist", I introduced them to Cinna, one of my oldest friend.

Margaret is in awe of his style already while Jeffrey listened attentively to everything Cinna said. Cinna took the kids for briefing on what they're going to wear and to teach them how to present themselves on camera.

"New stylist, huh. So, everyone on the team will be new?" Haymitch asked as he leaned by the bar pouring another drink.

As much as I wanted to make a comment about his drinking, I chose to remain quiet. I don't want to start a fight especially the kids are nearby.

"Pretty much", I answered briefly.

He finished his glass in a snap and poured another one. I don't think he has eaten anything yet.

"If you continue that habit of yours, your health will decline", I warned.

He laughed at that and raised his glass.

"What a way to go then", he muttered.

"I can see that you don't value your life so I won't push it any longer. I just request that you will be there for the kids. They needed guidance and advise that I cannot give them so you have to be there", I said.

His face turned serious.

"There is one advise I can give to them. Don't get their hopes up because they're going to die in that arena", he said.

I frowned. That has done it for me. It's fine if he wants to throw himself to an early grave but he cannot do that to the kids not when they still have chance.

"What's your problem? How can you say that as early at this point? They are still here and we can still help them and you're already giving up", I exclaimed.

He set down the glass and walked towards me.

"Stop with the 'I care about them' act, sweetheart. We both know you don't mean it. You're Capitol just like all of them. You drew their names out of that bowl and you made it look like it's such a great honor to be chosen. Well, I got news for you. It's not. Those kids will either die or become a killer. If they come out of the arena, their innocence will be gone forever and that's not a win. I am telling you now, those kids don't stand a chance. None of them know how to properly hold a knife and I doubt they will learn so yes, they are going to die. I just hope it will be quick and painless", he explained.

All his words sent shiver down my spine. I know that. Deep down, I know that but what can I do? It's not like I volunteer for this job. I didn't like this job but I am doing my best to make the most out of it. It's more than I can say about him.

"I am sure they don't stand a chance especially they got a Mentor like you. Once the train arrives at the Capitol, I will attend a party with Cinna. You can come with me if you're interested in meeting potential Sponsors. If you're not, it's your choice. Just so you know, I did pick their names because that's my job. You're here as Mentor because that is your job. Now, it's up to us whether we do what is expected of us or what our hearts tell us to do for these kids", I replied.

After we arrived at the Capitol, Cinna and I went to the party with some of our friends. It's a good ground for Sponsor hunting.

"Look", Cinna whispered to my ears and as I turned to the direction he's looking at, I saw Haymitch.

"Well, looks like someone came to his senses", I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole game was horrible. We managed to get one Sponsor because Haymitch got so drunk during the party and created a mess. The kids did not receive any survival advise from him so Cinna and I improvised but I knew it was no use. They entered the arena and Haymitch remained drunk the whole time. They didn't last long. Jeffrey died at the Cornucopia and Margaret died after 24 hours from infection.

I bid Cinna goodbye as he no longer has a role to play after the Tributes died. I still have to show my face to certain occasions throughout the duration of the game. I buried myself in paperwork just so I can avoid Haymitch who'd done nothing but drink. I can see why Cilia quit and the others before her. _Trinkets are no quitter_. My mother's voice rang inside my head. We are not quitters. Chins up.

I continued to attend parties not minding if Haymitch decides to show up or not. I am still affected by the children's death and I couldn't bear to look at him for more than five seconds. He didn't even try. That's what upsets me the most.

"You look upset", Seneca commented when he sat next to me.

Seneca just got promoted as part of Gamemaker's team for next year's Hunger Games. Now, this is the field he chose. He applied for it.

"My Tributes died", I said like it is supposed to explain everything.

"That's right. On the bright side, they died fast. They didn't suffer unlike the others", he said.

Haymitch said the same thing. They did fast but does that make me feel better. Suddenly, I can hear Haymitch's words in my head. _You're Capitol just like all of them. You drew their names out of that bowl and you made it look like it's such a great honor to be chosen_. I did pick their names. If I have chosen someone else, someone who is better equipped to survive the game, Jeffrey and Margaret will still be alive right now.

"Hey…it wasn't your fault", Seneca said.

"Well, I was the one who picked their names from the bowl", I said.

"If there's any consolation, I will be part of the people who play with their fate to make an entertaining show next year so I think I got the worse role to play", he said.

"Why do you want it? Why did you apply for the job?" I asked.

"This city is all about status and name. You know that better than anyone else. We do things we don't want. I am hoping to be the next Head Gamemaker. Maybe I can do better. Maybe I can make it a bit kinder", he answered.

Seneca as the Head Gamemaker, I can see that. I am sure he will be kinder than the others. He always got heart although he doesn't show it much.

"How's life as an Escort?" he asked.

"Oh, where to begin? It's very different from modeling and fashion. I must say that. It's a challenge. Sometimes, I don't know how to make things better. It's hard sometimes and to think this is only my first year", I answered.

He held my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry you were put in this situation. If you need anything, let me know. I'm always here for you", he said.

I know he meant that. He's always there for me. I was the one who distanced myself from him.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I borrow my escort?" Haymitch intervened.

Seneca politely nodded and allowed us to talk in private. Haymitch sat next to me, rather too close.

"Surprising to see you here, Mr. Abernathy", I muttered.

"Is this what you do during parties? You flirt with members of the Gamemakers?" he accused.

I was surprised that he knows about Seneca's promotion but I was more surprised by his tone.

"I don't flirt and even if I do, it's my personal business and not yours. Seneca is a friend of mine", I cleared myself but he doesn't seem to believe me.

"Whatever…doesn't concern me anyway. You'll be quittin' next year, yeah? So, have it your way. Flirt away", he said and then left.

His behavior left me with question marks. He doesn't like me. That much is clear but the way he acted, he seemed to be sure that I will quit and he looked upset about it.

Of course, I didn't quit. I came back the following year to the same ghost town and knocked on his door.

"Princess? Can't get enough of me, eh?" he greeted and yes, he's still drunk.

"We got three hours to be ready. Please, do take a shower", I said as I walked passed him into his pigsty house.

As usual, he took a shower upstairs and I cleaned up his living room and his kitchen. I made sure to be dressed as well for the cleaning. I already knew what was waiting for me so I came prepared. I also put some stock in his cupboard, all nonperishable too. Once he's done, we proceeded to the Reaping and as always, I picked two young, innocent, and nonfighter children. I can see Haymitch's reaction like 'here we go again' is running in loop in his head.

The events of the first year repeated this year only their deaths were more brutal than before. I ran to the restroom to throw up after our last kid died after another Tribute severed his head from his body with an ax. It was too much for me to take.

"Are you okay in there, princess?" Haymitch asked from the door.

"Yeah, totally fine! It must've been something I ate earlier that upset my stomach. You go on. I'll just retouch my makeup", I lied to him and to myself.

After I was sure he's gone, I allowed myself to cry and grieve the children. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

During my fifth year as an Escort, I gotten used to losing my Tributes but it never gotten easier. As always, I end up in the restroom pouring my guts out each one of them dies. When I picked Drew's name from the bowl, I felt strand of hope I haven't felt since my first year. He's well-built and he knows how to use a knife. In fact, he's very skilled at it.

"This year could be different", I said to Haymitch while we were in the train.

Cinna has taken both kids to prep them as always while I work on the schedules. Things between Haymitch and I has toned down from the first year but the bantering is still there from time to time. His drinking still bothers me and my habit of reminding him of his manners annoys him.

"Don't get your hopes up, princess. You know how this games end", he said.

"You see it too. The boy has a chance. Georgia is charming too. We can do something to help them last", I insisted.

That is true. I can see that they have a shot at winning and coming back alive and not as cold corpse I pick up every end of the game to be ship back to Twelve.

"Lasting is not the same as winning", he muttered.

"Yes, but lasting might just get them to win. Please", I pleaded which I don't have to but I did.

I don't mind if that looks degrading to say please to a district man and I can see he's not used to hearing that from a Capitol citizen but I really want to help them so badly. They deserved it.

"Sweetheart, no Sponsors will be fool enough to put their money on Twelve. Without them, we got nothing even though the girl is charming", he explained.

He got a point but I can also see that he doesn't want to try. I know why he wants to detach himself. I am not blind. The games eat a part of him every year. I notice how his drinking habit gets worse by the time the game begins. It is his way of coping but it's no reason to drag the children down with him as well. I will not allow it.

"Fine. If you don't want to search for Sponsors, I will do it. I will just need you to sign the forms afterwards", I volunteered.

It's not my job. Escorts are not supposed to get Sponsors. Mentors are the ones who are supposed to get them but in our case, I have to be the one to do it. No Sponsors will want to deal with a drunken Victor anyway.

"Yeah right, I'll sign them if you even manage to get one", he challenged.

"Good", I accepted.

Things went fast when we arrived at the Capitol. I signed myself up to attend numerous parties so I can find Sponsors for the kids while Cinna took charge in preparing them. Every night I am out hunting. Being famous has its perks when it comes to this part of the games. I know a lot of people and they know more people. I spent hours talking and entertaining. I don't flirt during parties but I threw that to garbage for the kids. I flirted. I held men's hands. I laughed at their unfunny jokes. I made myself looked like dumb so they can highlight their 'intellect'.

"Sign these please", I put the forms in front of Haymitch after three days of going to parties.

He put down his cup of coffee to look at me and then to the forms. There were seven because I got seven Sponsors in three days. It's not a lot but it's way better than the previous years.

"How did you manage to get these?" he asked. It's not that he's wondering how but his tone implied on what I give them to agree on sponsoring Twelve.

"I know a lot of people, Mr. Abernathy, in case you haven't notice. Can you please sign them?" I answered then insisted but he didn't do it.

"You know it's bad move to do that in order to get Sponsors. Twelve has a bad image as it is. We don't need to add more to it", he said.

What is he saying?

"I didn't do anything bad. I just talked to people and sell our Tributes' ability to win. If you're done accusing me of something I didn't do, would you mind signing those forms so that the kids can get their Sponsors?" I exclaimed.

Thank goodness, he didn't argue more. I don't want to explode before the games begin. He signed the forms and I grabbed them to submit to the board.

Drew did well during training. Georgia got a low score but we can work with that. When the interview came, something unexpected happened. Caesar Flickerman asked Georgia about the family she left behind in Twelve. The girl almost cried but she managed to hold it off. Haymitch decided to remain at the penthouse to drink. I noticed some of the Peacekeepers are gathering backstage so I snooped. That's when I saw her family. I know I should do something but what would I do? I cannot intervene with their operation because they will surely arrest me. I froze. They took them because they started some sort of rally in Twelve. It was considered an act of defiance and now they're here to pay the price. Georgia came to the back with me. I know what they're trying to do. They want her to see, to break her so I pulled her back and covered her eyes.

When the two entered the arena, I sat on the couch with the knowledge of what's about to happen.

"Aren't you going to give a hopeful speech, princess? May the odds be ever in your favor sort of thing?" Haymitch teased.

"It's no use. They're going to die right away, both of them", I replied which shocked the former Victor. A few minutes later, the two children died at the hands of a Tribute from One.

"How?" he asked not the game but me.

"…because they already killed their families. I saw it", I answered and then went to the restroom to cry.


End file.
